


Robert Small/PC Dad part 1

by dareva



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dareva/pseuds/dareva
Summary: Robert Small needs a little space after their series of dates.  The unnamed dad narrator waits patiently for him, and his patience is well rewarded.





	Robert Small/PC Dad part 1

I’m about to go to the Coffee Spoon for a cup when there’s a knock on my door. I get up and open it. Robert’s standing there.  
  
“Hey,” I say, hoping I’m not giving away how glad I am to see him.  
  
“Hey,” he says. “Can I come in?”  
  
I usher him in and he sits on the couch. I sit beside him, but not as close as I’d like.  
  
“What’s up?” I ask.  
  
“I wanted to see you,” he says.  
  
“You live right next door,” I point out.  
  
He groans and runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t mean just see you. I mean see you, see you. Like...being with you.”  
  
My eyebrows go up. “Really? Now?”  
  
“Are you still interested?” he asks. “I know it’s been kind of a while.”  
  
“I said I’d be here if you wanted something other than friends, Robert, and I meant it.”  
  
He smiles. “I think I’m ready to try it if you are.”  
  
“I know I am.”  
  
He moves closer to me. “Can I kiss you? Been wanting to since you answered the door.”  
  
“Sure,” I say. He moves closer still and kisses me. I kiss him back warmly. I haven’t forgotten the last time we kissed. I put my arms around him and he does the same to me, turning his head a little.  
  
I nibble Robert's ear, then do a little more than nibble. He groans and pulls back.  
  
"What, is the biting only OK when you're the biter and not the bitee?" I ask.  
  
He snorts and presses back against me. "Nah, it's fine. More than fine." I nibble his ear again.  
  
"What is it, then?" I say softly into that ear. I feel him shiver.  
  
He presses against me harder and I pull back just enough to look at his face. He’s a little flushed. I rest a hand lightly on his cheek.  
  
He laughs. “For once, I can blame that completely on you and not the whiskey.”  
  
“Good,” I say, kissing him, glad to taste only him and not the booze. I slide my hand into his hair and tug a little. He moans into my mouth and pushes me back on the couch till he’s straddling me.  
  
“You sure about this, Robert?” I ask.  
  
He trails kisses along my jawline. “Yeah. And I think this might be better than it would have been before.” He looks up into my eyes. “What about you? Are you sure about it?”  
  
I kiss his cheek and then his lips. “One hundred percent.”  
  
He smiles. He really has a lovely smile. Not that his smirk wasn’t sexy, but this is different.  
  
I put my hand on his back. He’s still wearing his jacket. “You want to take that off?” I ask, and he does, dropping it on the couch cushion. I slip my hand up his shirt and stroke his back, then scratch just a little, though my nails aren’t long enough to do much.  
  
Robert groans and rubs against me. I kiss his ear and scratch him a little harder. “Fuck,” he gasps. I raise an eyebrow in inquiry.  
  
“I’m not used to someone else taking the lead,” he says, running his hand down to my hip.  
  
“Are you OK with me doing it?” I ask him.  
  
“Yeah. It’s good.” He squeezes my hip.  
  
We kiss some more and I fiddle with the hem of his shirt. “Let me take it off,” he says, and pulls it off, tossing it back on top of his jacket. He tugs at my hair and I nibble along his collarbones. I kiss the scar on his chest. He tugs my hair harder when I move to a nipple. I hold his hips as I kiss his chest and he humps my thigh.  
  
I raise my eyes to his face. “I missed you,” he says. “I needed some time alone but not as much as I thought.”  
  
I kiss the hollow of his throat. He strokes my hair. I lean against him. “I was going to be right next door for as long as you needed me to wait, Robert.”  
  
“I know.” He kisses my forehead, something I never expected from him. “Thanks for waiting for me.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” I scoot up to put my arms around him and kiss him. He responds warmly and when he pulls back again, I ask, “Want to take this to the bedroom?”  
  
“Yeah.” Robert stands up and I follow suit, taking his hand. It’s rough and warm in mine and I bring it to my lips to kiss his knuckles. He smiles. I lead him to my bedroom and he stretches out on the bed.  
  
“Mmm, nice,” he says, laying his head on a pillow. I stretch out beside him and trail my hand down his chest and belly, stopping just above his belt buckle. I look at him.  
  
He says, “Go ahead.” I unbuckle his belt and then unbutton and unzip his jeans. I ease them down and off him, tossing them toward my chair. Luckily they do land there.  
  
I look him over as he lies on my bed in his boxer briefs. He sees me looking and smirks a little.  
  
“Was I staring?” I ask, running my fingers down his arm. He shivers.  
  
“A little bit. It's cool, though.”  
  
I reach up and rub my thumb across his lips. He sucks my thumb into his mouth and I groan. He puts his hand on my ass and squeezes. I climb on top of him and say, “Two can play that game, friend,” as I rub myself on him. He rewards me by pulling me harder against him and kissing me roughly, nipping my lower lip.  
  
“Want to take some of those clothes off?” he asks between kisses.  
  
“Sure.” I roll off him and pull off my shirt and shorts, letting them fall to the floor beside the bed. Robert pulls me back on him.  
  
“I thought I was taking the lead,” I tease him, as his hands move down my back.  
  
He pulls me down, gives my ear a nip, and says, “Fight you for it?” Then he laughs.  
  
“You’d win,” I tell him, and he laughs again.  
  
“It’s good to see you,” I say, then I feel silly. I’ve been seeing him most days, after all. But that’s just been in passing, and a few times at neighborhood stuff and the Coffee Spoon. I didn’t want to push him. He said he needed time.  
  
“It’s good to see you too,” he says. Then he grins wickedly and says, “Especially like this.”  
  
“Likewise,” I say. I try to be a little more serious and less sappy. “What do you feel like doing?”  
  
Those dark eyes of his look me up and down. “You.”  
  
I rub on him a little and he moans. “I gathered that, but I’m asking for specifics, if you had any.”  
  
He rubs back on me and it’s my turn to moan. He looks thoughtful for a moment. “Well, we could keep doing that.”  
  
“You want to? Or something else?”  
  
He looks at me again and rubs my back. “What do you want to do?”  
  
I take a deep breath and then say, “Suck you off.”  
  
Robert bites his lip. “Is that OK?” I ask.  
  
“Oh, yeah,” he says. “I’d love that.”  
  
I kiss him again. He slides his arms around me. I slide my arms around him in turn. It feels so good to touch him, to be close against him. I move to kiss his neck and he says, “More.” I graze him a little with my teeth. He holds my hips and moves against me when I suck on his neck lightly.  
  
I kiss his shoulder and he says, “Leave some marks on me, babe.” There’s nothing about that sentence I don’t like, and I return to his neck to give him some of those marks he’s asked for. He groans loudly and moves his hand between my legs. I stop for a moment.  
  
“No?” he asks.  
  
“No, please touch me,” I tell him. “You just broke my concentration a little.”  
  
He chuckles. “Focus!” he says.  
  
“I promise I will be completely focused when your dick is in my mouth,” I tell him. He laughs again and cups my erection through my underwear. I groan against his neck.  
  
“I love making you do that,” he says.  
  
I raise an eyebrow at him and slowly draw my hand down toward the bulge in his boxer briefs. “Go for it,” he says.  
  
I put my hand on him and he closes his eyes briefly. He opens them again and says, “Please.”  
  
Fuck, why is that one word so hot? I rub him through the cloth and he makes a little moan of longing. “Go ahead and take them off me, babe,” he says.  
  
I take them off him and send them the way of his jeans. I look him over and grin appreciatively. He takes my hand and rubs his thumb over my palm. I wrap my other hand around his cock and stroke him slowly. He bites his lip and gives another one of those longing moans when I stop. I move to kiss his mouth, then nibble his shoulders, moving slowly down. Every time I stop, he moans a little and says, “Please don’t stop.” He’s so much fun to tease that I do go a little slower than I might otherwise, though.  
I kiss his belly and both hipbones, then his thighs, and pause just above his cock.  
  
Robert looks at me and says, “You’re killing me here.”  
  
I smile slowly.  
  
“You’re a cruel man,” he says. “OK, OK.” He takes a breath. “Suck me off?” Pause. “Please?”  
  
I take his cock into my mouth and he sighs. I rest my hand on his hip as I explore him with my tongue. He tugs a little on my hair, and I moan around him appreciatively. He watches me as I suck on him. I take his cock further into my mouth and he tugs a little harder on my hair. I squeeze his hip and he groans.  
  
“Can I thrust a little?” he asks. I nod, flicking my tongue along his cock. He thrusts in my mouth, and I move a little faster. I don’t want to stop looking at his handsome face.  
  
Robert shifts a little and asks, “Do you mind if I come in your mouth?” and I shake my head. He stops tugging my hair and strokes it instead as he shudders and comes.  
  
I pull off him slowly and lie down beside him. He turns and kisses me, his come still in my mouth. He pulls back and laughs a little.  
  
“What?” I say.  
  
He puts an arm around me and I snuggle close to him. “Nothing.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
He nods. “Give me a minute and I’ll return the favor, if you want.”  
  
“I definitely do.” I kiss him again.


End file.
